Internal Struggles
by LollyMc
Summary: As Hibari Kyouya tries to come to terms with these new and foreign feelings he is experiencing, he starts to see people in a different like. It's a bit tame at first but will get worse ;


Namimori Middle was looking particularly glorious. Springtime always brought out the best of the rectangular building and this was a fact that pleased Hibari Kyoya immensely. I would say that the young chairman of the disciplinary committee walked jauntily towards his favorite place. However, that would be a lie. Hibari does not do jaunty. If he did, he would probably have to bite himself to death.

Nevertheless, Kyoya was pretty happy (well for him anyway). The Ring Conflict was over, the Cervello had repaired the school and that pathetic herbivore Sawada wouldn't be bothering him again for a , oddly enough that thought wasn't as appealing as it would have been a couple of weeks ago. In a kind of sick way, Kyoya admired the 10th Vongola, just the tiniest bit. The loyalty he had for his 'family' was quite incredible. Hibari's despise for crowds and anything unrelated to Nami-Middle had lessened a bit over those battles.

And Sawada had impressed him. A little.

"Oi! Hibari-san,"

Kyoya span around to see a happy little gathering. His stomach turned and he felt his patience shorten. Urgh, herding together again. Upon seeing who was in that bunch his feelings changed slightly. The baseball fanatic was grinning and waving at him, looking entirely different to the people standing next to him. Hurricane Bomb Hayato was strangling the irritating cow child, while Reborn-san was beating up Sawada. The idiot cow was playing with a grenade, tossing it to and fro in his hands.

"No idiot pre-schoolers allowed on the premises. Or do I need to bite you all to death'

Hibari flashed his steely blue eyes at each one of them, lingering on Tsuna, who began to sweat profusely.

"Hey! No-one threatens the Juudaime." With that, the octopus-head lit two handfuls of bombs and stood glaring at Kyoya.

"If those go off…" Kyoya didn't even need to finish his sentence, Tsuna was already rushing around like a mad man, eyes streaming, extinguishing while muttering 'Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary'

If Kyoya had been a different kind of person then he might have laughed when Reborn-san delivered a resounding blow to his pupil's head saying, 'Don't be so pathetic Tsuna.'

But the young dark-haired man was never one to display those sort of emotions in public. Instead, he kept them locked away, along with some new, foreign feelings that had slowly begun to creep over him.

Recently, pathetic 'No-Good Tsuna' Sawada Tsunayoshi had seemed different. There was a succinct aura surrounding him, something that told the world he had the support of people who liked him, and would risk their lives for him. Until a month ago, this 'Family' had included Hibari-san as well, when he had fought for Tsuna's side. A distressing image popped into his head, he was standing tall and proud in front of a vulnerable, weak Sawada, courageously fighting off hundreds of the Varia. But best of all he was doing this without even breaking a sweat, and Tsuna was gazing up at him, eyes glazed over, adoring. Those weird new feelings rose up in him again; it was as if they were in a kettle, heating up. Fear flooded his heart for a nanosecond, what would happen when that kettle boiled…

Jerking himself out of the mini-trance he had entered, he walked calmly over to Vongola X. Still, cool and collected he threatened,

"If that," he said, gesturing with disgust at Lambo, "causes the school any trouble today, then you can come to the Disciplinary Committee Headquarters at lunch and we'll devise a suitable punishment for you."

Seeing the obvious fear and respect in those brown eyes made Hibari glow inside.

"But, Hibari-san. Why would you punish ME? C-c-can't we just take Lambo home. Or…or…."

Trailing off, Tsuna just said quietly,

"See you at lunch."

Hibari threw back his head and laughed coolly.

"You had better hope the cow doesn't cause _any_ trouble. The punishment I think up will be worse than anything you've seen me do before."

As Kyoya watched the gang enter the school, looking a lot more depressed than before, he chuckled to himself. Planning this detention was going to be the most fun he had had in ages.


End file.
